Dangan Ronpa - Between Hope And Despair
by Heart Ligdarre
Summary: Ciao I'm not dead yet guys! So I just finished Dangan Ronpa for few days and dang awesome and feels...So...I suck at summary XD (SYOC OPEN ) (0/5 Boys and 0/6 Girls) EDIT : POSSIBLY WON'T PLAN CONTINUING IT DUE TO LACK OF PMs ON TIME, BUT POSSIBLY CONTINUE IT ON FUTURE


_**Prolouge – Amnesia Part I**_

The boy who wears a white suit with a red necktie with 999 numbers in it and a black jacket with strange mark at the hood, was sleeping on the white sandy beach, near at the seawater and the seagulls were flying around in circles around him..

"Ugh…Where…am…I?" as the boy groan from gaining consciousness, he slowly opens his two eyes.

"Am…I…on the beach…?" said the boy who finally awake, stand up and looks the surroundings side by side

"A beach…and" he switch his sight to the island with some tall buildings on it

"Those buildings…So this island is not stranded I hope…" mumbled the boy

"Huh?" as he notices that his right hand's palm has written 999 with.."999?...wait…ugh my head getting hurt a little but…huh…Subject# 999….was my name…now that freak me out…I was…gah…I guess I have..go to the buildings" (he get flashback but I won't tell you what it is until other chapters were made)

He went toward where the buildings are, searching that someone might help him..but what to help?

He looked the surroundings side by side ignoring the front, then he saw a statue bear standing that has white face on the left looks like innocence and the black face on the right looks like…despair

"No no no, why did I suddenly think despair hahaha!" thought the boy who was still staring the statue "Now…that you mention…it…but who I am…all what I remember that I was named Subject #999"

But finally snap out of it that he had business to do right now.

So he continue walk toward where the buildings are but then suddenly he accidently bump a boy

"AH!" as they both fell to the ground leaving a 'THUD!'

"A-ah I'm s-sorry!" as the boy stand up and helping the other

"It's okay—EH!" said a boy who has strange white mark just below on his left eye, fluffy brown hair and wearing a green sweater with the words "HOPE"

"W-what?"

"Hey you look just like me!"

"Wah?"

"I'm Shikomi!"

"Ok…."

"Now then tell my your name mister!" said Shikomi

"Crap..I don't know what is my name yet!" thought the boy, the two boys were in silence mode on the middle of island but not completely silence for the island due to sound of waves and sound of the wind through the grass and the trees..After few minutes later

"Hm what's wrong mister?...Don't tell you got hit your own head and get amnesia?! Oh my oh my oh my" said Shikomi who panicked suddenly just for goddamn amnesia…really?

"Wait let me get a chance to talk Shikomi-san!"

"Ok!" as Shikomi stop his panic mode and stand like nothing happened…what a weird boy..

"I know you thought I'm crazy but…well…I was actually named Subject #999" said Subject #999, who afraid that Shikomi going to tell him 'crazy' but..

"Oh ok then…" Subject #999 didn't believe what he heard…he was just saying 'Oh ok then…' even though his name is weird?

"Hm…well let me name you then!" said Shikomi

"Eh…" as Subject #999 can't believe what he heard…being name who was younger than him…now that's pretty most embarassing

"I got it! I name you Zetsouken! What do you think?" said Shikomi as he grin happily

"I um…like it?" said Subject #999

"YAY! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE!" as he happily jumping around Zetsouken but Zetsouken stop him by yelling him "OK NOW STOP AND LET'S GO!" making Shikomi stop, sit and crying like a baby

"WAAAHH! YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE ZETSOU!" cried Shikomi, as he wailed really strong throughout the island

"A-ah I-I'm really sorry Shikomi-san, I-I never meant to yell at you" said Zetsouken trying to comfort and apologize the crying boy

Suddenly Shikomi-san stop crying, quickly stand up and say "Ok then let's go" and went to the building

"O….k…that was fucking….weird….Wait…didn't he mention he looks like me?" said Zetsouken who remembers saying they have resemblance between him and Shikomi..and yet…they **didn't** know each other…or maybe Shikomi…nah…

"I better get going before he's going to cry…sigh…why do I have to bump with him.." sigh Zetsouken, and went to the where buildings are..

"Ah! Zetsouken-chan over here!" shout Shikomi who was at the entrance on hotel, as Zetsouken finally at the entrance of School

"Um Shikomi-san, uh…did you just call me…Zetsouken-chan?..." questioned Zetsouken

"Yep! Because you're cute haha!" said Shikomi making Zetsouken blush

"W-well how about how come I have resemblance with you…because you said you look like me (didn't look at the seawater for reflection)" said Zetsouken

"Ah well because you have that strange black mark below on your right eye like mine and our hair almost same but your hair was more spiky than fluffy…so yep I guess that's all" explained Shikomi

"E-enough of that, so why we're on school?" said Zetsouken

"Oh because me and the others—" said Shikomi but cut off because Zetsouken intervene

"Wait did you said others? You mean there are others in this island?!" said Zetsouken

"Yep! Well then let me continue Zetsouken-chan!" said Shikomi

"Please don't call me Zetsouken-chan…" said Zetsouken with a blush

"I was about to say that me and the others went to all buildings were actually locked and the school was the only building available to enter" explained Shikomi

"That…explains it.." said Zetsouken

"Well then let's go inside! The others were inside!" as they both entered to the door…of despair

======== Upupupupu ========

 _ **Author Notes : Hi guys…I can't believe my grammars and punctuations make this story sucks ;v; now then let me tell you this story unbeta'd because I have my reasons why I don't want to beta with someone oh…you can let your OC join in despair! But remember my own Mario version (Super Mario), my OC Heart and some official character gonna be in it because my brain has low creativity XD Well then this is how :**_

 _ **Name :**_

 _ **Ultimate/SHSL (Super High School Level) : Note : Make sure the SHSL is not in the game because YOU KNOW WHY**_

 _ **Bio :**_

 _ **Personality : Note : make sure that I won't get confused of how they talk to each other**_

 _ **Executions :**_

 _ **Remember I have limits so I need :**_

 _ **5 boys and 6 girls**_

 _ **P.S PM me of course, so that I PM you that your OC was in the story…but remember I get hiatus due to no ideas or school so make sure review the idea if you want to…Oh and everyone who read my story "Poketalia"…no ideas so review in that story also (respectively)….Oh I have dates…so if the OC entries didn't able to reach the respective number..then I will put my OCs in there…meaning you better hurry.. ^^ The time the entry finish**_

 _ **JUNE, 30 2015 (but don't worry I can extend it!)**_

 _ **So if you want to know their Zetsouken's and Shikomi's bios..that will be in next chapter...Oh and this game won't have any crossover but even though I put Mario in there but it was minor crossover...so yeah...and get the meaning the meaning of their names (Oh and they don't have last name)**_


End file.
